You Belong With Me
by Skates16
Summary: She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She doesn't like the same music as him. Why can't he see that I'm the one he should be with? Dedicated to xForeverX16x, Dougie/Ellie One-Shot


_This is a one-shot I wrote for my friend xForeverX16x and the character Ellie is also hers. So I hope I did her justice, because it's written in her POV. (So after reading this and you haven't read her fics, then I suggest you go do it!)  
_

_Also, the idea came from a song, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. This isn't exactly a songfic since the song tells it's own story, so if you've heard it you'll understand this story better.  
_

**You Belong With Me**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__I think I know where you belong__  
I think I know it's with me._

I couldn't sleep that night. I'd tried listening to music, counting sheep and all that, but I just couldn't do it. I looked at the clock and saw it was still early and I groaned in frustration. I just wish time would speed up!

I picked up my phone from the bedside table and checked to see if maybe I'd gotten a new text. Nope. I sighed and threw the phone down on the bed, looking out the window. Tonight Dougie, my best friend, had gone out with his _girlfriend_.

I shuddered at the thought.

The two had been together for a while, but I could see he was unhappy about it. He couldn't be himself around her, because she was just using him! I mean she's one of those blonde bimbos, while I'm just your ordinary girl who wears jeans and sneakers…

Apparently those types of girls are only to be Dougie's best friends.

I paced my room, thinking up ways on how the night could end badly, many of them ending with the girl getting injured in some way. That wasn't exactly helping.

Instead I logged onto my computer and played card games. Though every few seconds I was checking the time and this feeling of dread always came when I saw a minute hadn't even passed yet.

This was going to be a long night…

_xXxXx_

I must've fallen asleep playing on my computer, because I was woken up by a knocking on my window. I almost fell off my chair when I saw Dougie's face pressed against the glass, looking in at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the window, but he pushed me out of the way and climbed through into my room.

"Ellie, do you know what the time is?" He asked me.

"Hey, no fair! Answer my question first." I demanded. Dougie moved to go sit on my bed.

"I was bored; I didn't want to go home." He said and shrugged. I sighed and walked over to my clock and looked at the time,

"It's almost midnight." I told him before sitting on the bed too. "How'd the date go?"

"Horrible." I tried to hide my grin, but I think he saw it. Though it didn't help the situation.

"Tell me about it." I said sympathetically.

"You didn't like her, did you?" Dougie asked, looking at me. I looked away.

"Not exactly…"

"Ellie."

I looked at him and sighed. This wasn't fair, why couldn't I lie to him!

"No, I didn't like her at all." I said. Dougie smiled at me before putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug.

"Always be honest with me."

"Should I also be honest when you think that flicking your fringe back is sexy, but it makes you look gay?"

Dougie pulled away. "What?"

"I'm joking Dougie!" I said, laughing. He didn't seem convinced though. "Oh, come off it. Ok, I honestly think it's sexy."

Awkward silence.

"Really?" He asked after a moment, having taken his arm off of my shoulders, much to my chagrin.

"Yeah." I said softly. We weren't looking at each other and I was mentally kicking myself, why'd I have to go and say that?

"Hey... want to listen to music?" I suggested.

"This late?"

"On my iPod."

"Oh, right." Dougie watched me get off the bed and fetch the device by my computer. I turned around and actually caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He quickly looked away.

"Nothing. You still have Blink 182?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I sat next to him. I gave him the other ear piece as I chose a random Blink song. We ended up listening to all the songs well past midnight. Sometime, I can't remember how or when, but we both fell asleep on my bed.

_xXxXx_

I woke up the next morning when I felt something move on my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my window was open. Weird, wasn't it closed last night?

Then I felt something resting on my waist. I shifted my body and it moved, and then tightened its hold. I looked down to see someone's arms wrapped around me.

And then I remembered what happened last night. I quickly pulled away from him and turned to see a sleepy Dougie trying to wake up now.

"God Ellie, what time is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but what are you still doing here?" I asked him. Dougie sat up now, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how cute he looked doing that.

"We fell asleep on your bed. No big deal." Dougie said.

"Right. No big deal." I muttered. Yeah, for him. But for me… I'd just spent the night with Dougie!

"Unless… Ellie." He started, but stopped. I looked up at him. "Do you like me?"

Oh my god! Am I THAT obvious?

I went into shock when he said that that I didn't notice him run his hands through his hair as he continued talking.

"Because last night you fell asleep and I was watching you and I came to realize something and I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything, so it's cool if…"

I finally came to my senses and realized he was rambling.

"Dougie." I said, cutting in. "Shut up."

He closed his mouth and I grinned, kissing him on his cheek. He frowned.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

I continued grinning. "You belong with me."

He smiled before kissing me. He then pushed me down against the bed though.

And the rest, they say, is history.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?__You belong with me

* * *

Hope you liked it Ash! :)  
_


End file.
